


this is not a threesome

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine comes to NYADA in the fall, he joins the Adam's Apples, and he and Adam and Kurt are all friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jakia's birthday <3\. The other Apples are her creation from this ficlet, I borrowed them with permission. http://luckyjak.tumblr.com/post/41442636844/snippet-kurt-and-the-apples

When Blaine starts school at NYADA in the fall, Kurt’s a little bit worried over how he’ll react to Adam. There’s nothing to be jealous of there - never really was - but still, if Kurt were ever to come face-to-face with the mysterious Eli, he doesn’t know how nice he could be.

It turns out he was worried about completely the wrong thing.

Blaine joins the Adam’s Apples with him, and even though Adam graduated last year, of course he and the other graduates are still hanging around with the group. It reminds Kurt of New Directions, actually, though he thanks his lucky stars there’s so much less romantic drama this time around. And Blaine, well, Blaine’s always been a natural leader. He hasn’t been in the group for two weeks before he’s starting to arrange songs, and mashups, and keep Tess’ and Merida’s anniversary celebration plans from colliding with each other without spoiling the surprise for either of them. He makes friends with Hallie and Robert watching silly sci-fi movies, and becomes Julio’s favorite person of the month by volunteering to help him out with the choreography. But most of all he makes friends with Adam.

One minute Kurt was introducing them - ‘my friend,’ ‘my boyfriend,’ but it was still kind of awkward - and it must’ve taken him a while to turn around. Because the next thing he knows -

Blaine and Adam are jumping around on the NYADA furniture together, and “It’s only the hallways, Kurt,” says Blaine (and Kurt does remember the polished wood of Dalton); “it’s a performance school anyway, what do you think the furniture is meant for,” says Adam, and that’s not really a convincing argument, but the smile he wears when he says it is so much fun. They’re not watching television shows together - Kurt would know, because he would be invited too - but they’re still shooting quotes back and forth before practice, and eventually Kurt gets fed up of being left out and demands to see everything they’re quoting.

“Are you sure? Because it’s a lot of stuff,” says Blaine, but Kurt just arches his eyebrow, and Blaine smiles back soft and happy.

Somehow Adam’s invited to their movie nights, and then their nacho nights (since when did they even have nacho nights), and soon enough he’s in their home more than anyone else who doesn’t live there.

~*~

Tonight it was pizza and fish and chips, and some crazy show called Community that Kurt absolutely refuses to get into, but all the actual events are over for the night, because it’s past eleven and everyone’s tired-stupid but no one actually wants to go while there’s still time enough to face neglected homework or chores before bed. Instead Adam and Blaine are play-fighting on the back of the couch, and Kurt’s watching them, and mysteriously no one’s yet lost their balance and fallen off.

It feels so good to watch them play - he’d missed seeing that joy in Blaine for a while, hadn’t even realized what he was missing until it came back - and now it makes him feel warm under his skin. This is his boy, so brave and beautiful but silly and smiling with it too - and he’s already friends with Adam, but even if he wasn’t, how could he ever feel bad about someone who makes Blaine look like this. He curls up in the armchair, and hums contentedly, a little improved soundtrack for the battle they’re having. dum-dum-dum, like a trumpet.

And he looks up again, and Blaine’s down. He’s fallen safely onto the couch at least, lying sprawled against the seat of it, legs still tangled up the back. Adam’s kneeling still on the back of the couch, leaning down over him with a wide grin and spread out hands.

“Do you surrender?” says Adam.

“Never!” says Blaine.

Adam starts tickling him, and Blaine rolls over, trying to defend himself, grabbing at Adam’s hands, and Adam too falls into the couch. And um. This isn’t ridiculous anymore. There are two hot boys making noises and rolling around on his couch. Adam’s grabbed Blaine’s hands, and is holding them over his head as they pause, and Blaine’s looking up with his neck stretched out, head bent, mouth open. Fuck.

“Stop manhandling my boyfriend,” he says, and if it comes out too breathy from the one person in the room who wasn’t just in a tickle fight, hopefully nobody notices.

“I did stop,” says Adam, resting his weight on one arm over both of Blaine’s wrists, freeing his other hand for a sweeping dramatic gesture. “See? Alive and unharmed.”

Blaine takes advantage of the opening and butts Adam in the chest with his head, and then they’re wrestling again, and Kurt has to get out of the chair and come over to say, “come on guys, you’re gonna hurt something, can you please?”

Only Blaine looks at him with a mischevious look in his eye and - Kurt remembers that they’ve both agreed that Adam is hot. (It’s a simple fact, okay, why bother denying it?). He also remembers that they both agreed that threesomes are probably not a good idea. Not at this stage of their reunion, anyway; maybe later, someday, but for now there are still so many other things to try…

Blaine has a hand on his ankle and Adam pushes on Blaine’s arm, and Kurt goes down into their pile with a thud.


End file.
